Net Psychic
by Omega Shinobi
Summary: Something very unexpected happens when Logan, Psylocke, and Nightcrawler go after an unknown mutant in New York. Logan is thrown into another plane, where nothing is as he knows it, while the others are cast into another world where they must survive.


I do not own ****, that belongs to NeoNazo356.... but Caleb, I do own...

I do not own X-Men or Megaman:NT Warrior!! This is Omega, and this will be my first fanfic, a continuation of NeoNazo356's tale, but in a very different direction and told from a different POV. When a sudden flare up of energy disrupts the electrical systems in Dentech City, what will happen when the second Day of the Sports Festival is disrupted by three mysterious visitors?

**Chapter 1: A Fight and a Startling Surprise!!**

New York City- 9:45 pm

Betsy Braddock, a tall lithe woman with long purple hair halfway down her back moved stealthily down an alleyway. She wore black body armor with forearm guards and shin guards. A muscular man in a tan and dark orange bodysuit stalked next to her, his eyes scanning everywhere. "Why here, Bets? Lady Mastermind couldn't find a better smellin' place? This kid oughta be worth it," Wolverine grumbled. Psylocke sighed. "I do not know why she went after Caleb Michaels, though she seems to think he is a powerful mutant and so do Jean and the Professor. We will have to see if he is as powerful as they think," she said glibly. She glanced at the Canadian mutant, her deep purple eyes amused. Musical laughter came from the end of the alleyway, where it forked into two passageways. The gold and blue graffiti on the dingy red walls made it obvious gangs were in the area. A gust of smoke and the stench of brimstone heralded Nightcrawler as he materialized. He wore his black and red costume that went to his wrists and went down to his calves, revealing his three toed feet and tail as well as his three fingered hands. His yellow eyes were cheerful and amused.

_~Flashback- five hours earlier~_

_Professor Charles Xavier called in Kurt Wagner, Logan, and Betsy into his office. Betsy noticed he looked slightly bothered by something. "There is a mutant wandering the streets of New York City, a young man named Caleb Michaels. From what I have gathered, he is able to use electrokinesis and can manipulate kinetic energy by absorbing it into himself like a battery. You need to be careful, others are looking for him from the Hellfire Club, I suspect. If necessary, you may have to knock him out to get him here without harming himself or you," he explained._

_Kurt, a.k.a Nightcrawler, sighed. "Durch den himmel, how strong is he, do you think, Professor?" Professor Xavier sighed. "I suspect he may be Alpha level, at most," he said after a few minutes. "Then we've got to be careful, then," Logan muttered. Betsy sighed. _

_~End flashback~_

The tall blond woman, Regan Wyngarde, also known as Lady Mastermind for her illusionary abilities inherited from her alien father, stood next to a glassy eyed young man, his silver-blue hair curling around his shoulders. "Stop right there," Lady Mastermind said with faint irritation. Psylocke looked slightly bothered by Lady Mastermind's casual use of her powers to keep the young man, Caleb, under an almost catatonic state. Psylocke was slightly amused that she noticed he was leanly muscled and quite agile looking. Wolverine snorted. "And we're supposed to listen? I kinda doubt you got anything I care to hear," he snarled. A trio of gangbangers stalked towards his back. "This is not your business, morons, now leave," Lady Mastermind snarled, projecting the image of a pack of dogs leaping at the gangbangers into their minds. The trio gabbled in shock, dropping the weapons they held and scattered, running as fast as they could away from the quartet. Nightcrawler leaped at Lady Mastermind, but was held off by one pistol pointed at him. The blue elflike mutant used his powers to teleport, materializing behind her and leaping at her.

Psylocke glanced at him for a moment, warning him. He glanced at the kid, getting a strong scent of ozone from him, and a sense of restrained power. _Shit, she isn't just restraining him from acting against her; she's restraining his powers, and they're about to blow, Bets,_ he thought, knowing she'd hear him with her telepathic powers. She tensed, then charged, Wolverine grabbing a large trash can and heaving at Lady Mastermind, who pulled out her handgun and put three bullets in it, slowing its flight, but not stopping it enough. She dodged to one side, pulling the other and pointing it at Psylocke as the can hit Nightcrawler. "Nice try, but you won't be able to do that again," she warned. She cocked the gun, ready to fire it, when an errant arc of lightning suddenly sparked from the kid next to her, exploding in a shower of sparks and destroying the gun. "What the?!?" she spat.

Psylocke acted, using her psychic knife to knock Lady Mastermind out cold. Caleb twitched, rising a few inches from the ground. She gently reached into his mind, finding a massive reservoir of energy within him. _He is stronger than expected, Logan,_ she said telepathically. Nightcrawler materialized to assist in helping her with Caleb. A flare of light blinded her as a concussive shockwave made Lady Mastermind's unconscious body slam into the Dumpster a few feet to her right. She suddenly felt as if she had difficulty moving, as if suspended in thick liquid. She could feel her feet leaving the ground even as the glow around the boy turned from pale silver to a brilliant bluish-purple before it exploded outward, consuming herself, Nightcrawler and him, and then consuming itself in a swirling burst of light.

Wolverine had half turned to see Psylocke stopped by Lady Mastermind's pistol. He hadn't expected the sudden flare up of energy on the kid's part to destroy the gun and give Betsy the opportunity needed to get the drop on Lady Mastermind. He noticed his attempt to slow her with the trash can slowed Kurt down a little, though the blue teleporter managed to work around it. He exhaled in surprise, and then went to assist all three of them before the sudden flare up of energy blinded him before it winked out like it had never existed. He looked around, noticing tight concentric rings leading outward from where the kid had been. Unfortunately, there was no sign of him, Psylocke, or Nightcrawler.

**Dentech City- Saturday- 7:30 am  
**

Lan Hikari sighed as he walked down the street, headed towards Sci Lab. 'Hub' had called him through his PET about something. He reached the doors, thinking sullenly, _What could Megaman want at this ungodly hour that can't wait? _He pushed open the doors to see the brown haired human disguise his de-cyberized Net Navi friend. "Lan!!" Megaman said cheerfully. "The past few hours, an odd energy spike similar to what happened before Naruto appeared has started again, but not in the Cyber World this time. If it materializes in Dentech City, it could create panic and a large amount of damage," he said, explaining what was going on.

"Then what are we standing around for?" Lan said irritably. Megaman had woken him up early in the morning, which made him very grumpy. Megaman sighed as Lan's father joined them. Dr. Hikari sighed quietly. "This energy spike built up slowly, but once something released it, as we think, it went haywire. If it does materialize here, or in Cyber World, the damage will likely be extensive, or so we believe," he said with dry humor. He shrugged slightly. The lights suddenly flickered, making them all turn towards the large viewing screen on the wall. A single point was lit up, a location Lan recognized. It was the playing field they'd been at the previous day. The single point grew, then flickered for a moment, then the screen suddenly filled with static. Servers near them sparked with a loud crackle and smoked heavily. "What is going on?!?" Lan said loudly, ducking as one of the monitors exploded, showering fragments of glass around it.

_In the playing field, something was happening._ A pulsing ball of bluish violet energy hovered nearly a foot above the ground, pulsing every few seconds with sparks of silver light through it.

A small blue spark caught Megumi's eye as it swelled into a ball nearly three feet across, floating a few feet off the ground. "Okay, that is definitely not normal, and likely not natural either," she said softly. She stared at it, then ran quickly for the nearest phone. She punched the numbers for Sci Lab quickly, her eyes flicking from the energy sphere, which was sparking and glowing with a noticeable pale blue aura of energy while deep purple ripples of energy moved within it. "Dr. Hikari, something's appeared in the park, and it may be dangerous to the public," she managed before a concussive shockwave of energy surged from the orb, shattering the glass around her and shorting out the phone.

Dr. Hikari put down the phone, his stance tense and worried. "That was Megumi. Some kind of sphere has materialized in the park, and that is where the energy spike is located. I will contact Naruto while you and 'Hub' check it out as well. Be careful, since we don't know what it may be," he explained. He didn't tell them that something had cut off the phone conversation suddenly.

Megumi stared at the phone in surprise, then shifted her gaze from the static filled screen to the orb, which was shimmering still. She noticed the grass below it was scorched looking and dead. She sighed softly. _I could wait for Lan and Megaman, or I can check it out now on my own, and run the risk of getting hurt in the process. What do I do?_ she thought, confused.

**~Cyber World- Net City**~

A gold, tan and brown comet soared over the tallest buildings headed towards the Arena where Numberman and Snake were. Snake looked up, not looking surprised. "What is that, Ocelot?" he asked, speaking into his communicator. _"No idea, but the energy inside is human, yet somehow, not,"_ Ocelot's voice said, coming back within a matter of seconds. Numberman tilted his head quizzically. "It is headed this way!! Ru-u-u-un!!" he shouted, watching the 'comet' approach closer rapidly and following his own advice as he ducked behind the low wall. Snake leaped back as the comet slammed into the turf in a large cloud of smoke and cyber dust.


End file.
